1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to wet shaving implements and is directed more particularly to a razor assembly including a handle and a shaving unit of the type having a blade and guard permanently fixed together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to mount on a razor handle of the type shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,768,162 shaving units of the type disclosed and described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,703,764; 3,724,070 and 3,832,774.
A modification of the shaving unit and handle system shown in the above-mentioned patents appears in U.S. Pat. No. 4,026,016, issued May 31, 1977, in the name of Warren I. Nissen; and Ser. No. 576,254, filed May 12, 1975 in the names of Warren I. Nissen et al, which show, respectively, a shaving unit and handle in which the shaving unit is pivotally mounted on one end of the handle. A used shaving unit may be released from the handle and a new shaving unit connected thereto.
U.S. Pat application Ser. No. 576,252, filed May 12, 1975, in the name of Robert A. Trotta, now abandoned shows a disposable razor assembly including a one-piece molded handle and a pivotally mounted shaving unit thereon, it being intended that the whole assembly be disposed of upon dulling of the cutting edge of the blade means.